


Don't Touch Me

by princessofpower



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr friend sent me the sentence "don't fucking touch me" and the characters Lloyd and Dabney for a drabble prompt. This is what I came up with :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

**rawr2640 "Don’t fucking touch me." Lloyd & Dabney**

 

"Just leave it alone!"

"If you leave it it’ll just get worse, you know that!" Lloyd was sitting on the counter in the boys bathroom, his nose gushing blood. His face was also leaking tears, drool and snot.

"I have to check if it’s broken!" Dabney insisted.

"It hurts when you touch it!"

"Well I’m sorry Lloyd, but there’s nothing I can do about that." He responded calmly to his hysterical friend, wiping some blood away with a wad of paper towels.

"Oh God, stop it!"

"You are so dramatic! You’re acting like I’m torturing you."

"It _feels_ like you are." Dabney rolled his eyes. "Is it crooked!? It’s gonna be crooked forever, isn’t it!? He ruined my nose!"

"Just calm down, okay. Take some deep breaths. Now, I’m going to finish wiping this blood off your face so I can see it. I don’t think he broke it, I’m just making sure, okay?" Lloyd took some shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

“O-okay.”


End file.
